This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical fixation or bone plates are used in various forms by surgeons to align, stabilize and/or compress bony structures. For example, bone plates are often used in conjunction with fasteners, such as bone screws, to stabilize and compress a bone fracture to promote healing. The bone fasteners can be inserted through holes in the bone plate to affix the bone plate to the corresponding bone. Drill guides can be used to allow for proper placement of the bone screws. The drill guides can assist in drilling a hole in the bone in alignment with its associated bone plate hole. In this regard, various drill guides can be threadably engaged with a desired bone plate hole to ensure proper alignment with the bone plate hole. As bone plating systems often have several bone plate holes and associated bone screws, it can be time consuming and tedious for a surgeon to threadably engage and disengage such a drill guide with each bone plate hole.
Thus, while current bone plating systems and associated drill guides work for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.